


Standing up for someone

by Captain_Kuro_127341



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kuro_127341/pseuds/Captain_Kuro_127341
Summary: Felix is a jerk. And Grif is an instigator. He talks Simmons into confronting Felix. Some NSFW language





	Standing up for someone

"Hey, nerd." Grif said, coming to stand next to Simmons. Simmons averted his gaze from Felix and Agent Michigan, looking at his teammate.

"What?"

"Go kick his ass."

"What!?" Simmons shrieked. Grif sighed.

"Look, I know you aren't that tough, but Felix is a douche. Haven't you heard anything he's said to her since we got here?"

"Well.." Simmons couldn't deny that he had heard almost everything Felix had said, and none of it was good. "I mean, I've heard a little." He lied.

"Dude, wake up. He's worse than Tucker, and Tucker will hit on anything that's not a dude." Grif watched as Michigan brushed Felix's hand from her shoulder. Again. "Go be a man and. Kick. His. Ass."

Simmons looked between Grif and Michigan a few times. "You're right. I'm going to go kick his ass." He declared, not sounding confident at all. He gathered all his courage and walked towards the other two.

"He's gonna get his ass kicked." Grif muttered. "I should go get the guys."

..

Simmons marched over, coming to a stop beside Felix, who glanced towards him.

"What do you want?" Felix asked, knowing Simmons was a pushover.

"I just wanted to say..to tell you to leave Michigan alone." He said, shakily, and Felix turned his full attention to him, pushing off of the wall he was leaning against.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you correctly." Felix laughed. "You want me to do what?"

"I..I want you to leave Michigan alone."

"See, that's what I thought you said. What are you going to do if I don't listen to you?" He taunted. Simmons gulped and forced himself to find the words.

"I'll kick..your ass." He muttered.

"What was that? A little louder this time." Felix cupped his hand around his ear.

"I said." Simmons paused and took a deep breath to calm himself. "If you don't leave Michigan alone then I'll kick your ass."

Felix started laughing as Simmons lost all his nerves. Without warning, Felix launched his attack. Simmons shut his eyes, waiting for the hit. But it didn't happen. He opened his eyes and found Felix with his face in the ground, Michigan with her knee in his back and his arm twisted behind him.  She looked at Simmons and smiled.

"I can't belive stood up to Felix like that. That was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me." Simmons blushed at her words. "You were so brave."

"I was?" He was confused as to what just happened. "I mean, yeah, of course I was."

Michigan stood up, dragging Felix from the ground and grabbing him, pinning him against the wall.

"Now, do what he says and leave me alone."

"Fuck you bitch." He spat. Michigan shook her head and tossed him to the ground. She walked over to Simmons, who was still slightly shocked by everything.

"Come on Simmons, a brave soldier like yourself deserves some kind of reward." She smiled and looped her arm around his. "Let's go somewhere a little quieter." She whispered before she began to lead him away.

..

"Dude. What. The. Fuck just happened?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know. I thought for sure that Felix would kick his ass." Grif admitted.

 


End file.
